


The Day After

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, IDK what this is or how it happened, M/M, There's no plot, avengers high school au, pretty fluffy I guess?, this is my first fic :/, this was just fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day after their first night together, Tony and Steve enjoy relentless teasing at the hands of their friends.-------





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... this is my first fic EVER! (YAY SO EXCITED!!), so it's probably kinda lame. If you have any tips or constructive criticism please leave a comment (also if you spot a typo; I typed this on my phone so idk). This has no plot whatsoever, it was just fun to write. Leave a kudos if you enjoy!

Steve stretched and yawned, his back arching, then bent down and picked up his backpack. He was terminally exhausted since last night had been... well... not restful. Tony's parents had been out on a date night, so Steve had been invited over for some long awaited sexytime. Which had really been fantastic. The bell rang, and he followed the streams of students disgorged from the classrooms. He tried to avert his thoughts from last night because a mid-classchange boner was less than desirable. But seriously. It was awesome. Like, really awesome. He never would've guessed it was Tony's first time, not the way that he... well... once again, he tried to focus on his impending doom-an essay he had put off and then not quite completed. Other things had come up. Namely Tony's... _fucking shit. I give up,_ he thought. He, of course, hardly had anything to compare Tony to (it was his first was well), but still. It had been fucking mind-blowing.  
  
"Well somebody's excited" His best friend Natasha came up behind him, bumped his shoulder, and sent a pointed glance in the direction of his crotch "Shut up Nat." He _really_  didn't want to discuss his dick right now, especially since everyone walking past him in the corridors could see his... "excitement" as Nat put it. Finally, he reached their Language Arts classroom and the blessed solace of a chair. He dropped his bag, sat down, and pulled out his bellwork. Despite the relentless teasing it got him from Nat and Tony, he was actually a really good student. He didn't see any reason stir up trouble when there was none. Next to him, Nat was sitting like a human pretzel, in the shape she called "comfortable". Steve put his head down and focused on his work.  
  
Until he felt a hand on his head. He looked around and saw Tony, ruffling his hair with a little more force than was strictly necessary and bounding past him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Asshole" Steve grumbled, smoothing back his carefully combed hair. "Exactly!" Tony responded cheerfully, supplementing with a wink. Steve shot him a look that managed to be equal parts disapproving, annoyed, and laughing. Tony loped away to his seat, even more proud of himself than when he walked in. Nat wiggled her eyebrows at Steve. "Anything you'd like to tell me about? Anything that might have occurred when Tony's parents were out last night?" Steve started "How did you... never mind. If forgot you stalk us all." "It's not stalking. It's freelance espionage." Nat had gone through a spy phase in 3rd grade and never quite grown out of it. Which Steve knew meant she had documented his every move since he was nine. Which was... well... he trusted Natasha. Most of the time. 

A mind-numbing class and one completely bullshit excuse later, Steve, Nat, and Tony spilled out of the classroom. The latter two has struck up a conversation regarding upgrades to surveillance systems in government buildings ("I mean, I hacked into the White House security cams in 6th grade... it was really basic. Just a prime encryption key. Jarvis broke it in all of ten minutes"). Instead of joining in the conversation and possibly becoming a threat to national security, Steve walked a little behind them, admiring the way Tony's eyes lit up when he talked about something he loved.  
  
After a few minutes of walking and significantly more than a few in the lunch line, the trio found their way to their table. Nat immediately went over to the seat Clint had saved for her and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Steve and Tony sat down next to each other, and Tony's hand found his way subtly up Steve's thigh. Looking at his friends arrayed around him, Steve got the distinct feeling that there were more raised eyebrows and conspiratorial glances than usual. But he didn't say anything. No need to play with fire.  
  
Apparently, fire wanted to play with him. Bruce, Tony's best friend and lab partner, leaned across the table. "So Steve! Tony tells me you two got it on last night... how was that?" He supplemented with an egregious wink.  
Clint took up the call "Yeah, anything you want to share with the class, lovebirds?" Steve looked over at Tony beaming next to him.  
"You told them?!" He hissed, shooting a withering glare. Tony's smile slipped off his face  
"Was... I not supposed to? I thought... damn... sorry..."  
"It's ok," Steve said, burying his face in his hands "But you really didn't see this coming?" He gestured to the others. A beat and Tony's flustered confusion was gone, replaced by his usual chill self. He cupped his hand around Steve's ear and whispered: "I was too busy watching some other things cum..." He winked and squeezed his thigh. Steve blushed furiously, his entire body turned a delicate shade of salmon.  
"Wow, Tony. That was..." Natasha pretended to fan her face, doing a very good impression of a slightly scandalized parent.  
"I didn't realize you could hear that... how..." Tony looked over, curious, while Steve buried his head in his hands and groaned.  
"Sorry, Tony. A good spy never reveals her secrets!"  
"What'd he say?" Clint asked. She leaned over and whispered it into his ear. He shot Tony an appraising look. "All-righty then. That drama notwithstanding, how was it?"  
Steve looked up from the table "None of your business," He grumbled  
"Ooh, Tony... sounds like someone's disappointed." Bruce teased. Feeling the need to defend his boyfriend, Steve said "More like someone doesn't like sharing" Tony laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder as the others lobbed more teases their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow somebody actually read this!! Thanks!! *blows virtual kiss* I hope you liked it!
> 
> Again, if you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment! Also, if you have any ideas (or would read more High School AU stuff) I'd love to about hear them.
> 
> Thanks!!!!!!
> 
> P.S. Oh and one more thing - if you have an idea for a better title or description please tell me because they SUCK right now.


End file.
